


Just the beginning of a long night- A Bloodborne Short

by SebastianFlight



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFlight/pseuds/SebastianFlight
Summary: A crimson haze clouded her vision. Tentatively, it ran over her eyes, down her nose, and dripped noiselessly onto the wet cobblestones beneath her tired feet.
Kudos: 3





	Just the beginning of a long night- A Bloodborne Short

A crimson haze clouded her vision. Tentatively, it ran over her eyes, down her nose, and dripped noiselessly onto the wet cobblestones beneath her tired feet. It bothered her little that her face was covered in blood; it was the price one paid for going about her business. She was glad it was only partly her own. But the acrid smell emanating from the altered viscous fluid would soon attract other enemies. Even though she was aware that a quick escape was the best solution, she still remained standing. Her body seemed to refuse her any service, as if it needed longer to process what her mind had long since concluded. 

A promise of healing had brought her to Yharnam, alas not recovery, but death had reached for her with its delicate fingers and now held her in an icy grip. Whatever had been practiced here, it had brought an inhuman plague upon the city, the entire district, and was far worse than anything told outside in horror stories. Who knew if she had received a miracle cure, or had answered a silent call for help and now carried something far more sinister than the disease that drove her here. "Hunter of hunters," heavy lay the modified grotesque of a weapon in her hands. She would seek answers and find a way out of the long hunt. It was not her job to end the suffering of the people who denied her entry. She was not like the crow, a hunter and a hunted at the same time. 

Cold wind woke her from her trance and her eyes fell on the lantern in front of her. How many times would she have to escape the nightmare? How many times would reality drive her into the hunter's dream in order to master her quest and return back to her home? Without another thought about the future or the past battle, she lit the lamp and received the comforting warmth of the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is the beginning of something greater 😊


End file.
